Quelaag Fight
by VanBland
Summary: The Chosen Undead has come upon the den of Chaos Witch Queelag


**This is my first time making something like this. ^.^ I'm obviously not the best so please give me some feedback!**

Queelag""""""""""""""

"What is this?" Van wondered out loud as he inspected the fog wall inside the burrow of webs. In front of the "door" there was a glowing sign of a white soapstone. "Man-Eater Matilda? No Mildred" Van said outloud. "Hmm... I believe she was the nude phantom with the axe... Do I dare?" ... "Yes". Van touched the sign in and with a sudden change in the air and a buzzing in the back of his head Matilda appear in all of her... form? Girth? Nevertheless Van unsheathed his greatsword and touched the door. He walked into the room and instantly felt the change of the temperature! The spider den was smoltering hot, but still covered with webs, but the main attraction was the new form walking into the den from a passage opposite of him. "Mother of..." Van said as Matilda raced at the form. Van was too scared to move. The new creature had the from of a spider but the body, legs, and postirior was a blaze. Protruding from the head was the upper-body of a pale, snow white woman wearing nothing. She licked her lips and charged Matilda with a screach. Van shook himself out of his petrified state as he realised his newfound "friend" was in danger. He took a swig of his Estus Flask inorder to heal the axe wielding phantom. He charged into combat slashing at the legs of the beast trying not to burn from the flaming body of the demon. Suddenly the spider rose on its legs to the highest it could go and the woman raised her hand, then with a roar Van and Matilda were thrown to opposite sides of the arena. Matilda somehow managed to get up just fine, but Van could feel where in his body he had been damaged. The Hero was partially paralyzed. He was unable to move the right side of his body; with his left hand he took out his Estus Flask quickly and chugged twice with it. instantly he could feel his body being fixed from the magical liquid. He stood up and readied his blade just in time to see Matilda burnt to a crisp and slashed by the Demon's curved blade. He raised his shield and charged the beast. Rolling, rolling, and rolling seemed to be the only thing he could do; unable to land a hit. He abruptly jumped back just out of reach of the Witch's blade, then Van dropped his shield and quickly drew his bow hastily firing off a shot into the creatures humanoid chest. The creature of chaos staggered and Van landed a single hit with his blade, doing a surprisingly large amount of damage. " Guess that's what happens when you hit a demon with a anti-demon blade" Van announced while firing off two more shots into the demons humanoid face. Van then ran back and charged the demon; with a running lead he dogged the demons lava vomit and vaulted off of the demons spider head into the air, plunging his blade into its skull. The Chaos Witch screamed in pain from both heads, demon and humanoid, the only downside from his devastating blow to his enemy is that his blade was now stuck in the spider. "That's not go-" Van started to say after being interrupted by a smack of her blade. The Blade tore through his armour like a knife through butter, burning his skin and wounds. "Aaagghhhh!" Van screamed while trying to back-away from the demon. He rapidly reached for his estus flask just to find it empty. Van pulled out a smaller blade, ignoring his wounds, he charged the demon impaling his dagger into the spiders head and managing to pry out his great-sword. Too late, the Witch in one smooth motion impaled her blade into Van's chest frying his lungs and heart. Van dropped to the ground feeling his insanity also drop, his vision blurred and then he blacked out.

Van woke up next to the bonfire outside of the Spider's Domain. To his sides he noticed all of his weapons were back. Van then noticed his skin was returned to the chard and bloody look of a hollow. Sighing, Van stood up and marched back to Chaos Witch's Den for a round two.


End file.
